


[Podfic] Now Winging Selves Sing Sweetly

by Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Binary Sam, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sam-Centric, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: According to the stories, all families used to have a Trait. Deer antlers, tiger stripes, cat ears — something that marked them as a member of their family and that was passed from mother to child. Traits were less common now, although not quite rare enough to cause people to turn and gawk when someone with a lion’s mane or a lemur’s tail walked by.The Wilsons had wings.





	[Podfic] Now Winging Selves Sing Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [now winging selves sing sweetly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859409) by [iwillnotbecaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillnotbecaged/pseuds/iwillnotbecaged). 



  
Cover art by Lucifuge5  
**Length** : 0:32:02  
**File size** : 29 MB (mp3)  
**Download from mediafire:** [mp3 format](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dijjo7xftes2qo4/now_winging_selves_sing_sweetly.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to iwillnotbecaged for writing this sweet fic.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://lucifuge5.tumblr.com)


End file.
